Various types of exhaust guards and heat shields for motorcycles are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a name plate motorcycle exhaust guard that includes a name plate having a plurality of letters wrought three-dimensionally thereupon, a pair of fasteners disposed perpendicularly from an inward surface, wherein the name plate is removably attachable to a mounting bracket, said mounting bracket configured to be removably attachable to a highway peg mount of a motorcycle, whereby the name plate motorcycle exhaust guard extends rearwards in a vertical plane to shield a rider from contact with the exhaust pipe when the motorcycle is in use.